


Whiskers

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Modern Era, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Lance never imagined he would have to share custody with his cat or that he would end up falling in love in the process.





	1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My first Allura/Lance fic. I've had this idea for awhile, and figured it be fun to try writing a different ship. Hope you guys enjoy this.

“Lance, if you value your life put down that cookie.”

Lance gave a pout as he slowly put down the peanut butter cookie on the plate. “For the record, Pidge, Hunk didn’t just bake these just for you.”

Pidge smirked as she took a cookie. “No, but they’re my favorite and as your guest I get dibs.”

She went to bite down only for the cookie to vanish as Hunk swiped it from her.

“You shouldn’t be filling up on sweets,” Hunk scolded as he picked up the plate and shot a glare at Lance,“or you for that matter.”

Lance moaned as he slumped on the couch. “But I’m starving.”

“Dinner just needs five more minutes,” Hunk chided as he put the plate on the counter. “You can’t rush art. Right, Goldie?”

Hunk’s cat purred as he wrapped around his legs and was given a piece of cooked chicken.

Lance glared from over the couch. “Oh, so your cat gets to have snacks, but not your OWN roommate?”

“Yes,” Hunk said flatly as he stirred the sauce on the stove.

“If I had known that I would have brought my cat from home,” Pidge muttered and looked around. “Speaking of cats, where’s yours Lance?”

Lance shrugged. “Knowing Bluebell, she’s probably rolling in the grass outside.”

Bluebell never went off too far. The farest she might go is across the street to try to get Mrs. Ryner to give her some treats.

Lance glanced to the clock and frowned. “Although, she is usually here by now.”

“Maybe she has a kitty boyfriend,” Hunk teased as he dumped the fresh pasta into a serving bowl. “She has been coming home late lately.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “If my cat had a ‘kitty boyfriend’ I would be the first to know. She’s just enjoying the spring sun.”

At that exact moment, they heard the cat door move and within seconds Bluebell hopped onto the couch and settled into Lance’s lap. He grinned as he began to scratch her ear. “Ha, see, told you.” He cooed at her. “I know my cat, don’t I, beautiful?”

Bluebell stretched out her paws as she gave a yawn.

Pidge pouted as she poked her side. “She looks just like Pepper after I feed her.” Bluebell then shifted her head and a jingle was heard.

Lance paused as Pidge, Hunk and even Goldie glanced over curiously.

“What was that?” Hunk said.

Pidge blinked as she stroked Bluebell’s neck. “That..was Bluebell’s collar.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Uh..no, she doesn’t have a collar.” 

Pidge’s eyes narrowed. “I know that, but the fact remains,” she scooped up Bluebell and pointed, “that she is currently wearing a collar.”

Lance stared dumbfounded at the pink collar with star shaped tags that was currently around his pet’s neck.

“What the…” he muttered as Bluebells squirmed out of Pidge’s hands. “Hunk, did you give her that?”

“Not me,” Hunk said as he looked over the couch. “Do you think Mrs. Ryner did?”

“Why would she do that?” Pidge asked.

Lance ignore the question as she lifted Bluebell up into his arms and sat back down as he inspected the collar. “Duchess, owner Allura Kogane?”

“Who is that? Pidge asked as she moved closer to read.

“I have no idea,” Lance said as he felt his anger boil, “except someone decided to take my cat.”

Bluebell looked quite the opposite as she began to clean her paws.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Hunk said as he patted Lance’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s a misunderstanding? Does it have an address?”

Lance couldn't see how that was possible, and growled as he read the rest of the tag and blinked. “It’s...here.”

“What?” Pidge asked.

“Here..or at least the apartment below us,” Lance said as he pointed down. “But..that doesn’t make sense, there’s no one living there.”

The building he and Hunk rented their apartment from was actually an old two story house. The owner, Coran, decided to renovate and rent out the upper floor as an apartment. After Hunk and Lance moved in, he had decided to give the same treatment to the lower level. However, as far as Lance knew, that place was still empty.

“Um..” Hunk said as he raised his hand, “actually there is.”

Lance choked as he spun around in his chair and hugged his precious cat to his chest. “Since when?!”

“Um..a month ago...I think,” Hunk said as he scratched his head. “You were at your brother’s wedding when it happened. It’s just one lady, she seemed nice though. I made her a small cake to welcome her to the place.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Dude! That is vital information! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It slipped my mind,” Hunk retorted as he held up his hands in defense. “Besides, she keeps to herself a lot, and seems to spend a lot of time out of her apartment.”

“And apparently likes stealing people’s cats,” Pidge said with a smirk.

“You’re not helping,” Hunk grumbled before looking back to Lance. “Look, I’m sure you can talk to her-”

“Oh, you bet I will,” Lance stated firmly as she scooped up Bluebell and stomped towards the door. “I’m getting this straighten out right now.”

“Do you want to take come cookies with you?” Hunk asked, but Lance ignored it as he shut the door, stormed down the hall and down the stairs.

Bluebell continued to happily purr in his arms, which almost helped Lance ignore the growls in his stomach. “Honestly, we couldn’t find out about this until after dinner?”

Bluebell answered with a meow and caused her tags to jingle again. Lance sighed as he reached the bottom and made a beeline for the apartment door. He knocked twice and meant to knock a third time when the door suddenly opened.

Lance’s arm dropped to his side as he forgot how to speak. The lady that answered had the longest and puffiest hair he had ever seen. She almost looked like one of his sister’s old fashion dolls with her big blue crystal eye staring at him in confusion.

“Yes?” she asked.

Lance blushed as he gulped. _Whoa...she’s pretty...Dang it! Why didn’t Hunk mention that too?! There are rules for these things!_

Lance cleared his throat as Bluebell gave a meow in greeting. “Hi, I-”

The lady seemed to ignored him as her eyes lit up upon seeing Bluebell. “Oh, you found my cat!” She extended her arms out. “Thank you for bringing her home.”

On instinct, Lance lifted his cat away from the lady. “Whoa! Hold it, she’s my cat!”

The lady paused and tilted her head. “Pardon?”

Lance sighed as he took a deep breath and he lowered his arms. “You put a collar around my cat. Also, her name is Bluebell, not ‘Duchess’.”

The lady’s eyes widened in shock, but then her eyes narrowed as anger crossed over her face. “Excuse me, but she is MY cat. She has been living with me for a month-”

“And she’s been living with me for a year,” Lance said as he set Bluebell on the ground and took out his cellphone. “Look, I got proof.” 

He opened up his photos and held them up for the lady to see. “See? Here’s Bluebell as a kitten. Here’s her sleeping on my lap a few months later, and there’s her in a Santa hat at Christmas time.” He pointed to Bluebell who was purring around his legs. “Same white markings, including the cute white spot on her nose. She’s mine.”

The lady went quiet as she processed the photos and gave a slight huff. “I see.”

Lance sighed. “Good, glad to have that straightened-”

“Why did you not put a collar on her?”

Lance blinked as Bluebell suddenly went to purr around the woman’s legs. “What?”

The lady placed her hands on her hips. “I found her, on her own, on the front lawn with no collar and she is constantly wanting me to let her in my apartment.” She reached down to scratch Bluebell under her chin. “If you are her true owner you are quite irresponsible.”

Lance twitched an eye. “Hey, she likes being outside, cats always want you to let them inside and she’s microchipped.”

The lady looked unimpressed. “And how was I to learn that detail unless I took her to a vet?”

Lance opened and shut his mouth before he rubbed his eyes. “Okay, won’t blame you there, but she’s still my cat.”

The lady scooped up Bluebell and for a second Lance was afraid she was going to retreat back into the apartment with her. However, the lady calmly held Lance’s gaze as she handed Bluebell back to him. 

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Lance, I live upstairs,” he pointed upward. “I’m Hunk’s roommate. He said he made you a cake.”

That took her by surprise. “Oh...I see,” she muttered as she crossed her arms. “I’m Allura and it’s clear what we should do here.”

Lance arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean? There’s nothing to do.”

“Yes there is,” Allura stated firmly, “we going to share custody.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It’s clear Bluebell needs a second RELIABLE owner to care for her, so we’ll just have to share her,” Allura said firmly.

Lance just stared at her. “Are you serious? What, no, I can tell by that glare that you are dead serious.” He ran a hand through his hair as Bluebell pawed at his sleeve. “Look, there’s no need-”

“I love Bluebell,” Allura said as she reached out, stroked Bluebell’s head and she purred. “For that reason, I need to be certain she is being well taken care of, and since I just met you, we’ll just have to share her.”

Lance should have said “No”. He had every right to. Yet, Allura was so happy petting his cat and Bluebell seemed to like her. Also, Allura had a really cute smile.

“Sounds good,” Lance spoke feeling a bit dazed

Bluebell gave one more purr as Allura removed her hand and went back into her apartment. “I’ll come see you once I’ve worked out the details,” she gave a small wave to him as she shut the door. “See you, later.”

Lance found himself waving back as he shut the door, but it was only when he heard his stomach growl it dawned on him on what just happened. He groaned as he slapped his forehead. “Oh man, Pidge is going to have a field day.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pidge laughed so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. “I can’t believe you actually agreed to share custody over your cat!”

Lance blushed as he stabbed his fork into his pasta. “Well, what else could I have done?”

“Tell her ‘No’,” Hunk said as he sipped his drink. 

“But she was so happy,” Lance said with a pout and pointed his fork at Hunk. “Besides, it’s partly your fault for not warning me how beautiful she was.”

Hunk tilted his head. “Why would that have mattered?”

Pidge smirked. “Yeah, you saying you wouldn’t have agreed to it if she was super ugly?”

Lance blushed as he shoved a forkful of pasta in his mouth. He then heard a meow and glanced down to see Bluebell standing at his feet. He sighed as he reached down and scratched her ear.

“I still don’t quite get how you’ve been hanging out with Allura without me knowing,” he muttered.

“She’s probably just been going back and forth between the two apartments,” Hunk said as he offered Goldie a piece of chicken. “And she is a very sociable cat.”

“That’s true.” Lance sighed as he glanced down to his cat. “Just promise you won’t get a third owner.”

Bluebell squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed her head against his legs. “I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’,” Lance replied as his fingers brushed against her collar. “I guess this also means you have to keep wearing that.”

Bluebell just gave a soft meow as her pawed at her pet tag and made it jingle. 

Lance sighed. “Oh well, I just hope she’s okay not calling you ‘Duchess’.”

Bluebell’s only reply was to purr again and insist Lance keep on petting.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The next day was Lance’s day off, and Hunk had to leave early to met Pidge at the tech company they both worked at. He could smell the coffee brewing as he lay in bed. He reached over for Bluebell, but suddenly realized she wasn’t there.

He normally didn’t think much of it. She had been getting up earlier than him lately, however, he wondered if Bluebell had scurried down to Allura’s apartment.

 _The main door downstairs is locked, but we’ve never bothered to lock the cat door since she and Goldie always stayed inside at night,_ he thought as he yawned and slowly forced himself out of bed.

He tossed on a t-shirt, spotted Goldie snoozing on the couch as he entered the kitchen and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. “No sign of Bluebell,” he said aloud as he took a sip. “Guess she’s with Allura.”

Suddenly, a blur came through the cat door and Bluebell jumped up onto the counter.

“There you are,” Lance chided as he set his cup down. “You really got to..wait, what’s in your mouth?”

Bluebell ignored him as she began to roll on her back and play whatever she had carried with her.

“Come on, hand it over,” he said as he pried it from her and saw it was a flower hair clip. “Where did you get-”

A knock at the door. Lance cast Bluebell a sideline look as his cat innocently blinked at him while she remained on her back.

“Nevermind,” Lance said as he went to the door. “I just got my answer.”

He opened the door and found Allura panting on the outside. She was more dressed up than yesterday. Her hair was neatly pinned back and she wore a light blue blouse with a pair of dark blue pants to match.

“Lance,” she said as she tried to push the loose strands of hair away from her eyes, “did Duchess...Sorry, I mean Bluebell come in here?”

“Yup,” he said as he held up the hair clip. “Guessing this is yours?”

Allura sighed as she took it. “Yes. I heard her pawing at my door, so I let her in and while I was attempting to brush my hair she swiped it and ran off with it.” She looked at him with wide eyes. “Did you know she can turn the knob and open the door if it’s unlocked?”

“Oh yeah,” Lance said as he stepped aside to let her enter. “There’s a reason Hunk and I got permission to get a cat door. Less claw marks of her trying to open the door.”

Allura cast a glance to Bluebell. “I see.” She then pulled back some of her hair and inserted the hair clip. “There, I hope it looks decent.”

Lance looked her over. “You look gorgeous.”

Allura blinked and glanced over to him. “Sorry, what was that?”

Lance coughed and rubbed his neck. “Um..you look great.” He picked up his cup of coffee and drank a mouthful to calm himself. “So..you off to work?”

“Getting there, although I’m not expected to be there until 10 today,” she said. “I work at Atlea Community Services.”

Wrinkles formed in his forehead until he gave a slow nod. “Oh, that’s the place that does a lot of communities services for family and stuff, right?”

“Correct, I’m one of the organizers for them,” Allura said as she reached over to pet Bluebell. “What about you? Do you work?”

“I’m one of the managers at the local pool,” Lance said with a shrug. “I work as a lifeguard and teach swim classes.” He snapped his fingers at her. “I can give you a few lessons if you like.”

Allura raised an eyebrow and returned her attention to Bluebell. “I’m good, thank you.”

 _So much for flirting,_ Lance thought as he set down the cup. “Would you like some breakfast while you’re here?”

Allura paused in her petting of Bluebell as she looked around. “Oh, I don’t wish to impose. I can make my own-”

“It’s not hard,” Lance said as he went into the kitchen and brought out a plate. “Hunk has a habit of making a big breakfast and then leaving me the leftovers to reheat when I get up.” He opened the container and held it out for Allura to see. “And it appears today’s menu is a quiche. Want a slice?”

Allura raised her hands. “Oh, thank you, but I couldn’t-”

Her stomach then betrayed her with a growl. They both stood in silence until Allura blushed and gave a small smile. “Um..a slice would be lovely, thank you.”

“Uh..sure,” Lance said as he turned away to hide his own blush. _Dang it, she’s cute._ He cleared his throat as he reached for the plate. “Help yourself to some coffee.”

“I will, thank you,” she said as she poured a cup, “also I have something to give you.”

Lance cut out two slices and set them on the plates. “Oh?”

Allura brought out her phone, and tapped on it. “I went ahead a created a time table.”

Lance tilted his head. “Um..for?”

“For sharing Bluebell,” she said as she held up the phone for her. “I wasn’t aware of what your work schedule is like, so I can make adjustments. I figured we could start off with me having her on Saturdays and you Sundays.”

Lance blinked at the small screen before he slowly raised his head to her. “You’ve..never owned a cat before have you?”

Allura wrinkled her nose. “No, but what does that have anything to do with it?”

“Oh boy,” Lance muttered as he set the plates into the microwave to heat up. “Cats tend to do what they want, when they want to.” He pointed to Bluebell as the timer went off. “Trust me, you can plan for her to spend the day with you, but she’ll just do what she feels like doing.”

Allura looked skeptic. “I’m certain with proper training-”

“Were you able to stop her from stealing your hair clip?” Lance asked as he took out the plates and then handed her a fork. “Trust me, it won’t work.”

Allura went silent as she took her plate and followed Lance to the table. “Then, how shall we arrange sharing her?”

“We’ll just have to wing it,” Lance said as he sat down. “Worse case, you’re always welcome to up here to see her,” he cut a piece off with his fork, “provided you knock first.”

Allura didn’t seem positive by the suggestion, but then Bluebell hopped up onto the table and held her head out for a pat. She sighed as she reached over to pet her. “I will consider it,” she said and then put a mouthful of the quiche in her mouth.

Lance tried not to laugh as her eyes widened and she swallowed. “This is delicious.” She went for another piece. “I might have to come back just for the food.”

 _I would not complain,_ Lance thought as he began to eat.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was a bit odd at first, but Lance slowly found himself getting a routine of sharing Bluebell with Allura. Bluebell would wander downstairs and then lure Allura back to the apartment to join him and Hunk for breakfast. Then in the late afternoon, if Lance was home, Bluebell would pester him until he followed her down to Allura’s apartment. Allura would then offer Lance one of the ice cream bars she kept in her freezer and they would sit on the front porch as they watched Bluebell chase butterflies on the lawn.

Pidge still teased about it whenever she happened to be around, although she made certain to not do it directly in front of Allura. Pidge did seem to like Allura, which was good. Pidge needed more female friends in her life.

After dinner one evening, Bluebell had wandered downstairs to Allura’s. 20 minutes later Lance’s cell phone began to ring. He sat up from his comfy spot on the couch as he answered his phone.

“Allura?”

He heard a frustrated sigh. “Lance, I need help.”

His back straightened. “Everything okay?”

“It’s nothing severe,” Allura added quickly, “but...well…”

“Well, what?” he asked and noticed both Hunk and Goldie were staring at him intrigued.

There was a silence and Allura spoke. “Bluebell won’t get out of the bathtub.”

Lance gave a small smile.

“I had filled the tub to give myself a bath,” Allura continued, “and before I could add anything to it she dived right in.”

Lance covered his hand with his mouth as he tried to suppress the giggles.

“I’ve tried everything, but she refuses to leave. Everytime I pick her up we just end up splashing and….Wait, are you laughing?”

Lance tried to swallow his giggles. “He he, no.”

“You are laughing,” Allura stated firmly.

At that point, Lance couldn’t hold it in anymore and his laughter burst free. “I’m sorry, but HA HA! It’s funny!”

“It is not!” Allura replied.

“Has she tried to drunk her head under the tap yet?” Lance asked as Hunk began to laugh as well.

“....Yes.”

Lance laughed even harder, until he forced himself to stop and wiped a tear from his eye. “Sorry, sorry, I’m good now.”

Allura sighed. “Well, I’m glad you’re amused at least.”

“She does this all the time,” Lance said as he leaned back. “My bad, I should have warned you to keep the bathroom door shut.”

Allura sighed. “Well, I should know better, but putting that aside what do I do now?”

Lance climbed off of the couch. “Hang on, I’ll bring over my secret weapon.”

“Um...alright,” Allura said as a splash was overheard in the background. “Just..hurry. I think Bluebell is trying to turn my bathroom into a lake.”

Lance snickered as he hung up, and turned to Hunk. “I’m taking the cat treats-”

“To get Bluebell out of Allura’s bathtub,” Hunk finished as Goldie rolled over to have a belly rub. “Go save your girlfriend.”

Lance staggered slightly as he reached into the cupboard. “Allura isn’t my girlfriend.”

“But you want her to be,” Hunk teased.

Lance rolled his eyes as he took the container. “Honestly, you’re as bad as Pidge.”

“We’re also both smart enough to see the signs,” Hunk called out as Lance went out the door.

Lance grumbled to himself as he went downstairs and knocked on Allura’s door. All thoughts left his head as Allura opened it as he got a clear view of Allura wearing pink sweatpants, a sweater with a mouse on it and her hair tied back into a ponytail.

She looked down at herself and blushed. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting company today.”

“Ah..no, it’s fine,” Lance said. _Because you look adorable._ He coughed as he let himself in and shook the container. “I brought the ‘secret weapon’.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Food? But I’ve tried that already. She ignored all the cats treats I have.”

Lance shook a finger. “Yes, but these are Hunk’s homemade cat treats. She and Goldie go nuts for them.” He looked around. “So, where is your bathroom? I’ve never actually been inside your place before.”

Curiosity sparked in Allura’s eyes as she pointed behind her. “I’ll show you.”

Lance followed, but also used the opportunity to look around. Allura’s place was a lot tider than his and Hunk’s apartment. It had a few more ornaments, a few plush mice sat on the couch, and on the wall was a photo of her and two guys...wait.

He paused slightly. Allura was standing in the middle and two guys were standing behind her with their arms around her. One of them was quite tall, with a white streak in his black hair and a scar over his nose. The other guy was a lot shorter and he gave a small smile that seemed more like a smirk.

 _Is..is one of these guys her boyfriend?_ Lance thought. _Wait, no, Allura has never mentioned having one...but I’ve never asked. Maybe they’re just friends? Or maybe…_

“Lance, are you coming?” Allura asked.

Lance coughed as he quickly caught up. “Oh...sorry, just admiring the photos of you and your friends.”

Allura blinked, spotted the photo and nodded. “Oh, those are my brothers.”

“Oh…,” Lance said softly as he felt a small wave of relief and then tilted his head. “Got to say, you don’t look very much like them.” 

“That’s because I’m adopted,” Allura said with a half smile. “My birth parents died when I was quite young, but I was taken in by an old friend of my parents.”

“Oh...I see,” Lance replied and scratched his cheek. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t,” Allura said, “I get that comment a lot.” 

Lance still felt the need to apologize until a large splash was heard. Allura sighed and suddenly grabbed Lance by the arm. “Please, come save my bathroom.”

Lance gave a yelp as Allura took him to the bathroom and saw exactly what he expected to see. Bluebell was happily splashing in the water, not caring it was full of bubbles or that she was spilling water over the sides and creating a large puddle on the floor.

“Yup,” Lance said slowly as he gave a nostalgic smile. “Reminds me the first time she did this in my tub.”

Allura pointed. “Can you please fix this?”

Lance gave a smile as he kneeled, open the container and waved a treat. “Hey, Bluebell, look what I got?”

Bluebell’s ears twitch and she poked her head out of the tub. Spotting the treat, she gave a meow, instantly jumped out and ran over to him.

“Good girl,” Lance praised as he gave her the treat and then took a few steps back. “If you want another one, just follow me.” Bluebell didn’t argue as Lance lured her out of the bathroom and Allura shut the bathroom door.

Lance continued to do so until he had lured Bluebell out into the livingroom and gave her one more treat before closing the lid. “There, that should do it.”

“My hero,” Allura said with a laugh and appeared with a towel in her hands. “Not let’s dry her off before she-”

Too late. Bluebell choose then to shake. Allura and Lance both screamed loudly and tried to shield themselves from the flying water. Lance lowered his arms and tugged at his wet shirt. “Don’t suppose you got extra towels?”

“I do,” Allura said as she reached into a nearby linen closet. “I always thought cats hate water.”

“Not all cats,” Lance said as Bluebell wiped her wet head against his arm, “and Bluebell is just obsessed with it. In the summer I want to set up a kiddy pool for her.”

“I’m sure she would love it,” Allura said as she held out a towel for him, and then began to dry Bluebell off. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem,” Lance said as he tried not to laugh at Bluebell trying to wiggle free. “Want some help cleaning up the bathroom?”

Allura sighed as she released Bluebell and she hastily dashed towards the couch. “I should be able to handle it, but would you mind watching her until I’m done?” She cast Bluebell a look. “I currently don’t trust her to not do anything else tonight.”

“Sure thing, and been there,” Lance said as he sat next to Bluebell on the couch. “Take your time.”

Allura gave a smile before she retreated into the bathroom. Lance spent the next several minutes of teasing Bluebell with one of Allura’s cat toys which ended up with him laying on the floor. He laughed as Bluebell climbed to his chest.

“Oh no, you got me pinned,” Lance said with a laugh as he scratched one of her ears. “You are truly a ferocious beast.”

Bluebell leaned into his hand and gave a soft purr. Lance smiled and almost forgot where he was until he heard a quiet click. He looked back and saw Allura giggling as she lowered her phone.

“Forgive me, but I had to take a picture of that,” she said as she sat on the couch. “It was very cute.”

Lance swallowed as he scooped Bluebell up and sat on the couch. “I bet it be even cuter if it was a picture of you and Bluebell.”

He wasn’t certain how Allura would respond to that, but to Lance’s relief she chuckled as she sat next to him. “You might be right,” she said as Bluebell curled up in her lap. “Although, I’m not in the best clothes for a photo.”

“Not everything has to be high fashion,” Lance said as he took out his phone. “This is just for fun. Smile?”

Allura looked hesitant, but then slowly gave into one as Bluebell posed with her head tucked under Allura’s chin. Lance gleefully clicked the button, grinned at the photo and then showed it off.

“You look adorable,” he said and then looked up to Allura, “also so do you.”

Allura giggled as she took the phone. “I..may request you send that to me. My family would insist on a copy.”

“Sure thing,” Lance said as he leaned back. “Sooo...you got two brothers? Any sisters?”

Allura shook her head. “No, although I’m certain Keith wished we did just to save himself from the many attempts I forced him to have tea parties with me.” Bluebell began to purr in her lap. “What about you?”

Lance leaned his head back. “Oh, I got both brothers and sisters.” He counted off his fingers. “Also, got nieces and nephews, bunch of cousins. Actually be easier if I just show you.” He opened the photo he had Hunk took during his last family picnic. “See, this is them.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “My goodness, that is a lot. I imagine you never had a quiet house growing up.”

“Naw, but that’s half the fun,” Lance said as he swiped the picture aside to one of him and Bluebell. “Also part of the reason Hunk and I became roommates. Be way too quiet if I was living on my own.”

Allura nodded. “I can understand that,” she said as she looked down to Bluebell. “That..might be why I got so attached to Bluebell. I didn’t realize how quiet it would be to live on my own, and Bluebell…”

Lance’s eyes softened. “Made you feel less lonely?”

“Yes,” Allura said with a small blush, “but I see my family constantly, and I do have friends I visit.”

“Still not the same as living with someone though,” Lance said as he petted Bluebell. “Don’t worry, I get it. Still nice to get your own space too.”

“Speaking of which,” Allura said with a frown. “I wager you need to head back upstairs?”

Lance briefly debated of doing that, but found himself shrugging. “I don’t have to go back right away. Do you want to watch a movie together?”

Allura tapped her fingers against her elbow. “I don’t mind...but I don’t know if you like the kind of movies I do.”

“Try me,” Lance said with a smile. “I’m not that picky when it comes to movies. I’m usually willing to try anything.”

“Well,” Allura said as she stood and went to her DVD stack, “I did pick up this romantic comedy movie I’ve never seen.”

“Go for it,” Lance said, “let me just text Hunk so he won’t worry about me.”

Within minutes Allura put the movie and brought out a bowl of popcorn for the two of them to snack on. Bluebell snuggled right in between the two of them with her head on Allura’s lap and her tail twitching in Lance’s. He tried to pay attention, but after half an hour he found his eyelids were getting heavy.

Before he realized it, he felt himself being tucked into a blanket and groggily blinked as Allura placed a pillow underneath his head.

 _Allura? Naw, must be dreaming,_ he thought as he felt Bluebell bury herself against his side as he went back to sleep.


	2. But Satisfaction Brought it Back

Lance had a feeling he wasn’t in his bed, but he was too comfy to care. However, that proved harder as he heard unfamiliar voices.

“Why is he here?” a male voice asked.

“He’s probably a friend that slept over,” said another voice.

“Allura never mentioned she was having a guy sleep over.”

“I bet it was a last minute thing.”

Lance grumbled as he tried to cover his ears with the pillow. “Keep it down,” he spoke in slur tone. “Trying to sleep.”

He then felt a hand shake his shoulder. “Hey, wake up.”

“Keith, don’t be rude.”

“A stranger is sleeping on Allura’s couch, I have a right to be.”

Lance grumbled, and turned expecting to give the guy an earful, but paused as he found two unfamiliar guys looming over him.

“Um...hey?” Lance said as he tried to hide under the blanket. “Who are you two?”

The shorter of the guys gave a snort. “We should be asking you that.”

“Keith, easy,” the taller of the two said.

Bluebell then gave a yawn and upon seeing the two guys held out her head for a pat.

“Hey, girl,” the taller man said as he reached out. “How are you this morning?”

Lance narrowed his eyes as he suddenly spotted a scar over the man’s nose, and his groggy brain put the pieces together. “Oh..” he said slowly, “you’re Allura’s brothers, aren’t you?”

The taller guy, who Lance was positive was Shiro, smiled. “Yes, guessing she mentioned us?”

“Briefly,” Lance replied as he slowly sat up and rubbed his neck. “Man, I must have crashed last night.”

“And why exactly did you sleep here?” Keith asked.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Uh...I was watching a movie with Allura and then…” His eyes widened. “Oh, and I must have dozed off.” He made a mental note to apologize to Allura for that. Lance then cleared his throat as he tossed off the blanket and stood up. “I’m Lance, I live upstairs.”

Shiro frowned thoughtfully as Keith raised an eyebrow and pointed at him. “So, you’re the guy that keeps stealing our sister’s cat?”

Lance choked. “What? I’m not stealing anything.” He held up Bluebell. “And she was my cat first.”

“You mean the cat you didn’t bother to put a collar on?”

Lance felt his eye twitch. Oh for the love of...did he have to have this argument again? They really were siblings.

“Okay, okay,” Shiro said as he stepped in between the two of them, “let’s not start a fight when Allura isn’t even awake yet.”

“Awake for what,” Allura said as she stepped out wearing a pink house coat, “I can hear you all…” She trailed off as she looked up. “Keith? Shiro? What are you two doing here?”

“To pick you up for breakfast,” Keith said dryly, “like we planned yesterday?”

“You gave use the spare key to let ourselves in,” Shiro added.

Allura covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh...right, I completely forgot.”

“Clearly,” Keith muttered as he jabbed a thumb in Lance’s direction. “This guy is a friend of yours?”

Lance shot him a glare. _Oh, he’s charming,_ he thought.

“Yes,” Allura said as she marched over and poked Keith’s forehead. “Also, don’t be rude.”

Keith rubbed his forehead as Shiro offered a smile to Lance. “Don’t mind, Keith. He just gets protective.”

“He gets it from Mother,” Allura commented dryly as Keith gave a pout.

Lance frowned, but then thought of how he would react upon seeing a stranger sleeping on his sister’s couch. _I wouldn’t be as rude about it...but I would probably ask a few questions too._ He then sighed as he rubbed his neck.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Lance said as he headed to the door. “I’ll just take my leave now-”

“Unless you wish to join us for breakfast,” Allura said as she stood in front of him. “We were just going to go to that cafe down the street.”

Lance opened and shut his mouth as he noticed Keith cast him a suspicious glare. “Um...well, I don’t want to intrude-”

“It’s fine,” Shiro said as he patted Lance’s shoulder. “We should probably get to know Bluebell’s co-owner.”

Lance bit his bottom lip as Bluebell began to rubbed around his ankles. He probably should just decline, but then he noticed the still glaring Keith. He gave a smirk.

“You know what, sure,” he said as he crossed his arms. “As long as grumpy boy there doesn’t mind me.”

Keith opened his mouth, but quickly shot it as both Shiro and Allura tossed him a couple of knowing looks Lance was positive he’d seen on his own older siblings.

Keith’s shoulders slumped as he tucked his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, okay. I won’t complain.”

“Cool, let me just thrown some clean clothes on and get Bluebell some breakfast,” Lance said as he scooped up the cat.

“I’ll need a few minutes myself,” Allura said as she waved to Lance. “So, don’t feel the need to rush.”

Lance nodded as he shut the door, walked up the stairs and paused when he reached the top. It suddenly struck him that Allura had just asked if they could go out to eat a meal together. It almost seemed like a date...except her brothers were also coming, and he was just the tag along.

“Hey,” he asked Bluebell as he lifted her up to her face, “do you think it counts as a ‘date’ if a person brings their brothers along?”

Bluebell meowed and pawed gently at his nose.

“No, huh?” he translated and sighed as they continued their walk. “Yeah, I figured it didn’t.”

Besides, he had a feeling Allura would be more direct if she had meant for it to be an actual date. Oh, well, a guy could at least dream.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Lance had second thoughts when they sat down at the cafe. Keith was still giving suspicious glances and it suddenly occurred to Lance that maybe he should have dragged Hunk along for backup.

Although, Lance quickly found himself relaxing. Shiro was quite friendly and easy to talk to. He was the eldest of the three and apparently was also a science teacher at the local college. Keith didn’t speak as much, but he seemed to decide that Lance wasn’t a threat to his sister once the pancakes were served and eased off with the glares.

Much to Lance’s surprise, Keith was an art teacher at an elementary school.

“You..teach kids?,” Lance asked as he pointed his fork at him.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You find that hard to believe?”

“With that scowls you’ve been giving me, yes,” Lance said as he cut into his pancake.

“Keith is quite popular with children,” Allura said as she sipped her tea. “They like the fact he’s honest with them.”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “All I do is take to them like they’re short adults. It’s not anything amazing.”

Lance frowned in thought. “No..but considering how many adults tend to talk down to kids, I can see how that can be appealing to them. That’s how I talk to my nieces and nephews.”

Lance then found himself discussing and agreeing with Keith that too many people underestimate children. The conversation continued until they all looked at the clock and realized they had to get to work. Since Shiro had parked his car back at the house, they all walked back together until they reached the front steps.

“We’ll have to do this again,” Shiro said with a grin as he brought out his keys.

“Yeah, sure,” Lance said and shot a smirk in Keith’s direction, “even with scowl boy there.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but merely shrugged as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car. “I rather be scowl boy then someone who has a hole in his pants.”

“WHAT?!” Lance exclaimed as he suddenly checked over his pants, but upon seeing nothing he slowly raised his head. “Oh, ha ha, very funny.”

Keith gave a playful smirk as Shiro leaned over and whispered something into Allura’s ear. Whatever he said, it caused her to blush as he went to climb into the driver’s seat.

“Call you later, Allura,” Shiro said as the engine started. “Nice meeting you, Lance!”

Lance waved as the car drove off. He then looked over to Allura who was still blushing quite red. “Uh...you, okay?”

Allura sighed. “Oh yes, just Shiro teasing me by saying you have his approval.”

Lance blinked. Approval? Approval for what?

Allura shook her head as she looked to Lance. “I hope you didn’t mind dealing with my brothers too much.”

“Like I said, it was fun,” Lance said as he retreated up the steps. “They seem like good brothers.”

“They are,” Allura said as she checked her watch. “I should get going or I’ll be late for work.”

“Yeah, same,” Lance said as he went up the steps and licked his lips. “Maybe..we can try watching that movie again tonight?”

His heart pounded in his chest until Allura nodded. “I believe I should be free.” She gave a small wave as she began to walk away. “I’ll see you then.”

Lance waved, and then whistled quietly as he entered the house and saw Bluebell tilting her head at him.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better,” Lance said as he scooped her up, “I swear you’ve been trying to set me and Allura up.”

Bluebell’s only response was to purr as Lance scratched under her chin.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you say,” Lance said quietly as he carried her up.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The next couple of weeks went by as usual. Bluebell would drift back and forth between the two apartments. Sometimes Lance found himself tagging along when she went to Allura’s and likewise Allura would be seen trailing behind Bluebell when she came back.

The two of them would then either watch a movie, tell stories or just talk. Lance quickly learned that Allura wasn’t just pretty, but very driven to try to make a difference in the world. She even mentioned thinking about doing some volunteer work in her spare time. Frankly, Lance just found her to be amazing.

He thought several times of asking her out on a real, proper date, but the words would die on his lips the moment he tried to speak. He liked the friendship they had built and he didn’t want her refusing him to ruin that. Lance would just move on if she said rejected him, but he feared Allura wouldn’t be able to do the same.

Instead, Lance tried to concentrate on Bluebell and just being a good friend to Allura. That was his game plan, until one day when Bluebell didn’t come home for dinner.

Lance had gotten home late due his parents needing extra time to take inventory at the store. When he got home only Goldie was there to greet him. Lance knew Hunk was over at Pidge’s place having a video game marathon, but he was surprised to not see Bluebell.

She normally did at least come to his place for supper.

“Allura’s probably spoiling her,” he muttered as he went into to fetch the leftovers Hunk left him and to at least feed Goldie.

However, just when Goldie began to chow down on his food, Lance’s cell phone rang. He recognized Allura’s number and instantly answered.

“Hello, Lance?” Allura asked. “Is this a bad time?”

“Naw, I just got home,” he said as he sat down.

“Oh good,” Allura said, “it suddenly occurred to me that I’ve never given Bluebell a proper brushing and I thought you could teach me how.”

Lance laughed. “Sure, she loves them. Want to bring her up?”

There was a pause. “I bring her up?”

“Yeah,” Lance said as he rubbed his neck. “Sorry, is it easier if I come down?”

“No, it’s not that,” Allura replied hastily, “I’m just confused on why I should bring her up when she isn’t here.”

Lance froze as he suddenly sat up. “Wait..she isn’t at your place?”

“I haven’t seen her since I left for work and assumed she was with you.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “I just got home and when she didn’t appear I thought she was with you.”

“Oh no,” Allura muttered, “is she missing?”

“Let’s not panic,” Lance replied as he scrambled to his feet and almost knocked over Goldie’s food. “She might be out in the yard. I’m going to check in her favorite hiding spots.”

“Alright, I’ll call you back in a minute,” Allura said and hung up, which Lance didn’t mind one bit.

Lance raced to the bedroom and looked under his bed, but there was no sign of her. He went ahead and checked under Hunk’s bed, the bathroom and under the couch, but still found nothing.

His phone then rang again and Lance didn’t hesitate to answer. “Did you find her?!”

“No,” Allura said and sounded out of breath. “And I checked all over my apartment too. I take it you haven’t either.”

“No,” Lance said with a curse. “This isn’t like her.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Oh man, Allura, what if she’s hurt? Or a dog chased her? What if someone kidnapped her? I think I remembered reading a story online about a guy that-”

“Lance, calm down,” Allura said firmly, “panicking isn’t going to help.”

He forced himself to take a deep breath. “Right, right, you’re right.”

“Meet me downstairs and bring a flashlight,” Allura said, “she couldn’t have gotten far. She might be at a neighbour’s house.”

Lance swallowed, but still couldn’t shake the feeling of dread inside. “Okay, be there in a sec.” He put on his coat, grabbed a flashlight, dashed downstairs and met Allura outside on the porch.

The sun had already set, and the street lamps were coming on as they approached the sidewalk.

“Where do you think she went?” Allura asked as she turned on her flashlight.

Lance chewed his bottom lip as he turned on his flashlight. “Well, he does visit Mrs. Ryner’s place, but she always sends her home before dark.”

“Let’s go see her then,” Allura said as she shone her light into a nearby yard. “Bluebell might still be there.”

“Maybe,” Lance said as he tried to ignore the knot forming in his stomach. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like this one bit. He didn’t-

He felt a hand wrapped around his and it took a minute for Lance to realize it was Allura.

“Is this alright? It’s dark,” she said softly, “and you know this area better than I do.” She gave his hand a squeeze and he found himself squeezing back.

“Yeah...it’s fine,” he muttered as he began to lead the way. Lance was hoping to see Mrs. Ryner’s car in the driveway, but it was gone and the lights in her house were turned off.

He cursed and waved his flashlight around. “She must not be home yet.” 

“So, thus, we can assume she hasn’t seen Bluebell,” Allura said as she moved her flashlight over the front lawn. “Where should we try next?”

“Um...the next house over..maybe, I don’t know,” Lance said as he shut his eyes. “She’s never stayed out this late before and she’s never gone beyond this street. What if I never see Bluebell again?! What if-”

Allura pulled him into a hug and wrapped her arms around him. Lance’s body went stiff from shock, but as she rubbed circles on his back he found himself hugging back.

“It’s going to be alright,” Allura whispered. “I’m sure we’ll find her.”

Lance took a deep breath as he lingered in the warmth. “Right, you’re right, sorry,” he said as he slowly let go and swallowed. “I’m not helping. I’m being stupid.”

“Our pet is missing,” Allura said as she touched his shoulder. “You have a right to be worried.”

Lance swallowed as he ran his hand through his hair. “How are you being so calm about this?”

Allura winced as she hugged herself. “Honestly..I’m not. Inside I’m just as frantic as you are, and focussing on trying to find her is the only thing keeping me calm.”

Lance’s eyes softened. _Right, it’s not just me. I have to remember to take care of Allura too._

“We’ll..we’ll find her,” he said firmly as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You’re probably right, she can’t be far.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed as determination shone in her eyes and nodded. “Let’s search for ten more minutes and if we don’t find her I can call Keith and Shiro to help.”

“Sounds good, and I can give Hunk and Pidge a call,” Lance said as he held up a fist. “I know they’ll both want to-”

A meow from behind caused him to jump. Allura steadied him and saved him from falling over as Lance frantically shone his flashlight.

Bluebell stood at his feet with her head raised and gave another meow.

“Bluebell!” Lance and Allura cried in unison.

Allura kneeled and checked her over. “You don’t seem hurt. Oh, thank goodness.”

Lance’s eye twitched as he shook a finger at Bluebell’s nose. “Where have you been young lady?! Don’t you dare scare us-HEY GET BACK HERE!”

Bluebell had turned and began to run down the sidewalk.

“If this is a prank it isn’t funny,” Allura called out as she seized Lance’s arm. “Get back here!”

They chased Bluebell down the sidewalk until they reached a house Lance knew was empty and scurried into the backyard.

“What is she doing?” Lance said as he followed. “I swear, we might have to make her an indoor cat-”

He trailed off as they reached the back porch. Bluebell was sitting under a dust covered table as she cuddled and licked another cat.

“What the..,” Lance muttered as the other cat spotted Lance and hissed at him.

“Bluebell...made a friend?” Allura said in a confused tone.

Lance groaned as he slapped a hand to his forehead. “She got a kitty boyfriend. Hunk will never let me hear the end of this.”

“What?” Allura asked.

“Nevermind,” Lance grumbled as he kneeled and glared at Bluebell. “You are getting a curfew, young lady, before you go on any more dates.”

Bluebell didn’t seem concerned about it as she licked the cat’s front paw, which the other cat gave a pained meow in reply.

Frowning, Allura shone her light on the cat and gasped as they saw a large cut on it. “Oh, the poor thing is hurt.”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “So..that’s why you dragged us here? Because your friend was hurt?”

Bluebell looked up and gave another meow.

“Alright, gotcha,” Lance replied as he removed his jacket it and held it over the other cat. “Hey, there kitty, how about we take care of that paw of yours?”

The cat narrowed his eyes and hissed. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Lance cooed as he held out a hand for it to sniff. “Just want to help you little guy.”

The cat’s ears folded back as he sniffed Lance’s hand, but after Bluebell nuzzled his cheek the cat seem to relax and stood up. He wobbled, but didn’t protest as Lance wrapped his jacket around the cat.

“There we go, nice and cozy,” Lance cooed at it.

“We should probably take him to a vet,” Allura said as she picked up Bluebell.

“They’re close at this hour, but I can give my brother Marco a call,” Lance said as he felt the cat nestle into the jacket. “He’s studying to be a veterinarian. So, he should be able to tell us what to do.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Allura said as she scratched under Bluebell’s chin. “I’m just happy everyone’s safe.”

“Me too,” Lance said softly as they began to trek back to the house.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Lance had been afraid Marco wouldn’t be home, but fortunately he was. Once Lance described the injury, Marco reassured Lance it probably just need to be cleaned and wrapped, but he would drop by in the morning to check.

As Lance and Allura attended to the cat’s paw, they did confirm the cat was a male and Bluebell seemed extra cuddly towards him.

“I’m so glad I got you spayed so we don’t have to worry about kittens,” Lance commented dryly as he finished tying the bandaged.

“Kittens would be adorable, but agreed,” Allura said as she gently scratched the cat’s ear who purred in response.

“He seems more friendly now,” Lance commented in surprise.

“He was probably just on alert because we were strangers to him,” Allura replied.

Lance smirked as he leaned on the couch. “So...like Keith?”

Allura blinked and giggled. “Yes, that’s a fair comparison.” She then frowned as she grasped her chin. “Although, now what do we do with him? He’s a friendly cat, but judging by the state of him he doesn’t seem to have an owner.”

Lance had to agree. The cat’s fur was matted, and he was a bit too skinny to be a house cat. Either the cat was a stray or had a every neglectful owner who didn’t care or deserve to have a cat.

“Could you take him?” Lance asked.

Allura shook her head. “I’m tempted, but I don’t think I could deal with owning two cats.”

“Goldie already lives at my place,” Lance added. “I mean, he’s not my cat, but three cats together would get awfully crowded.”

Pidge also had a cat, and not to mention she lived with a dog too. No way could they ask her to take on a second cat. Still, he hated to take the guy to the SPCA. He doubt Bluebell would be thrilled over that idea.

Suddenly, Allura clapped her hands as a gleeful expression came over her. “I know, Keith can take him in.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You sure on that?”

“Keith has a soft spot when it comes to animals,” Allura replied, “and he’s been pondering about getting a cat himself. It would be a perfect fit.”

Lance wasn’t as certain, but he would trust Allura’s judgement on this. He then cleared his throat as he chewed his bottom lip.

“Hey..thanks for calming me down earlier,” he said and blushed. 

“It was no trouble and you did the same for me,” Allura replied as she patted Bluebell. “So, let’s just call it even.”

Lance watched her smile as Bluebell leaned in for more pats. She was so amazing. Allura was kind, smart and able to stay focused even under stress. How could someone just not love her?

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Allura gazed up with a puzzled expression and it took Lance a moment to realize the words had just left his mouth. His face turned red as he slapped a hand over it.

“Um..sorry..I didn’t mean,” he stammered. “I know you probably don’t see me in that way. I didn’t mean to make this weird-”

“I’d love to.”

Lance froze and thought he was dreaming as Allura smiled back at him. “You’re..not joking?”

“Of course not,” Allura said as she reached out for his hand. “You’re very sweet and fun.” She blushed. “The thought had crossed my mind as well, but I was afraid of making it awkward between us if you didn’t feel the same.”

Lance’s jaw hung open, but then it slowly curved into a smile as he laughed. “Oh man, we were made for each other.”

“What do you mean?” Allura said as she got up to seat closer to him.

“I basically had the same fear,” Lance replied as he leaned closer. “So, what won you over? My charming personality?”

“Seeing you play with your cat,” Allura said in a teasing tone as Bluebell jumped into her lap. “So, she deserves all the credit.”

Bluebell flicked her tail into Lance’s lap in a smirkful manner. Lance snickered as he reached over to pet her. Oh, she was going to be smug about this for awhile.

“Guess I owe you then, beautiful,” he told her.

Bluebell just butted his hand for scratches and that seemed to be all the reward he needed to give.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“I can’t believe we’re spending our first date buying a cat collar,” Lance replied as he poked at the collars on the shelf.

“You don’t want to?” Allura asked as she picked one up.

Lance shrugged. “Didn’t say that, but not exactly the first thing to come to mind for a first date.”

“Last I checked there weren’t any rules to first dates,” she said and then picked up a black collar. “On that note, I should pick this up for Keith.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lance said as he looked over. “Did he pick a name for the cranky cat yet?”

It turned out Allura’s instincts had been correct and Keith instantly bonded with the cat. In fact, according to Allura, the cat seemed to become much more cuddly when Keith was around.

Allura grinned as she reached for gold tag to match it. “Yes, he’s going to call him ‘Blade’.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Huh, ‘Blade’? That’s an odd name.”

“The cat seems to like it,” Allura said as she then reached for a sparkling star shape tag. “How about this one?”

“That’s cute,” Lance said as he picked it up and looked it over, “but we don’t have to go this far.”

“We are both Bluebell’s owners and therefore her pet collar should reflect that,” Allura said as she brought the items up to the counter to buy. “So, both of our names should be on it.”

Lance blushed. “Yeah, okay, but I’m still fine if it’s your address.”

Allura smirked slyly at him. “Oh? That’s fine with you when originally you didn’t see the need to give her a collar?”

Lance pointed her finger at her. “Hey, if it wasn’t for that we probably wouldn’t have met or start dating.”

“That’s true,” Allura said as she kissed him on the cheek, “but she still needed a collar.”

Lance’s face turned red, but he found he didn’t mind. Later, he had a feeling Bluebell shared the same opinion as she snuggled in between them on the couch. Lance couldn’t resist smiling as he read ‘Lance and Allura’ written near the top of her new name tag.

 _Owe you big time,_ Lance thought as he wrapped his arm around Allura’s shoulders and she instantly leaned into him.


End file.
